


“Oh no, you’re not that Anne Lister are you?”

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [6]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: A little angst, Ann goes to a gay bar to meet a woman, Ann rescues her, Anne gets beaten up by two thugs, Anne is a player, Anne remembers being beaten up, F/F, Fluff, Mariana has not been kind, NSFW, Past Conquests, Smut, Weird Sex, do not read if easily offended, her journal is Annes constant companion, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Ann Walker goes to a gay bar with her friends to meet a nice woman, someone special. Anne Lister has had intimate relationships with most of the women in the club according to graffiti on the back of the toilet door, Ann definitely does not want to meet a woman like Anne Lister!
Series: SuzylovesLister [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 78
Kudos: 158





	1. Ann Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just a short story about the Ann(e)s meeting in a nightclub. Hope you enjoy it x

Jack’s the nightclub was busy and Ann Walker was happy her friends Harriet and Catherine had persuaded her to go out. She had not been out to her friends long and being in a gay bar with them felt thrilling if a little scary. She had been desperate to meet someone special for such a long time and had finally plucked up the courage to tell her friends about her interest in women. Catherine had laughed and said she felt relieved as she had tried setting Ann up on a few dates with men but they hadn’t worked out and she felt she was losing her matchmaking skills. Unfortunately she didn’t know any lesbians so suggested a night out to Jack’s the well known lesbian bar. 

Ann had gone through several outfits and really struggled with what to wear. “How about dungarees, a checked shirt and Doc Martens.” Catherine smirked and Ann rolled her eyes at the usual cliché stereotypes that her friend had mentioned. In the end she settled for a black top, smart jeans and knee length boots. With her hair pulled up in a bun she felt dressy but not over dressed. 

“So do you prefer femme women, butcho butcho women or err whatever else type there is?” Harriet looked at her friend and then around the room. There were women of every description and it was hard to advise Ann of anyone special or good looking as she didn’t know what her friend liked. Men were so much easier to fancy and categorize she decided, she didn’t envy Ann, this was going to be hard for her especially with her shyness. 

Ann looked at her and simply said “someone kind and who will accept me as I am. I would like someone confident, someone who takes care of themselves, who would be caring and be there when I need a pick me up. I like sexy eyes, pert tits and a bottom I want to grab or pat.” Ann blushed furiously at the last admission and the girls all laughed. “Ok now we know what to look for we might be able to find you someone special.” 

Ann’s anxiety was getting the better of her and she looked around the room nervously. There were several women that had caught her eye but she was too nervous to go and talk to them. For now she was content to be around gay women and enjoy the atmosphere, hoping somebody would come and talk to her first.

She looked at all of the couples together and wondered how it would feel to be like them. To have someone put their arm around her and hold her tightly and then kiss her. Please let someone come along and chat to her, she was usually ok around someone if they spoke to her first. They could go to the cinema or restaurant together and enjoy each other’s company. Ann daydreamed about meeting a beautiful woman who treated her like a Disney princess and who loved her for who she was never mind the money she had. 

When Ann was a little girl her favorite film was The Little Mermaid and she would watch in fascination as Ariel fell in love and gave everything up to be a part of Prince Eric’s world, grown up Ann would give everything up to fall in love and to feel her love returned. She sighed and sipped her Archers and lemonade, the drink was sweet and she felt a pleasant buzz from the alcohol. Please let my Disney princess come and sweep me off my feet and make me the happiest girl in the world she prayed. 

In an ideal world Ann would have met her princess already and they would be loved up and snuggle together on cold winter days and nights. Of course this was not an ideal world and Ann wondered again if she wasn’t being punished for wrong doings and her indiscretions with Thomas Ainsworth. Maybe she didn’t deserve to be happy and surely even if she did meet a wonderful woman they would soon tire of her or she would disappoint them somehow. 

Excusing herself from her friends she crossed the room to the toilets, smiling shyly at several women on the way. She noticed a few of the women look her up and down with interest and blushed, she was not used to admiring glances and certainly didn’t have the confidence to go and speak to anyone. 

When Ann went to the toilets she saw writing scratched on the back of the the wooden door, the large capital letters seem to scream out at her. FOR A GOOD FUCK CALL ANNE LISTER, JUST DON’T EXPECT TO SEE HER AGAIN AFTERWARDS. WRITE YOUR NAME HERE IF SHE HAS FUCKED YOU AND THEN FUCKED YOU OFF. Underneath the writing was a tally chart with over 76 marks on, some of the marks had been scratched deeply into the wood almost in anger Ann thought. There were various women’s names scratched around the tally chart. Wow, Ann thought she has been busy, eww she must be crawling with various sexually transmitted diseases with all those women. 

Ann thought a women like Anne Lister sounded like her worst nightmare. Obviously she just uses women for sex and then moves onto someone else. Although she was aware that men played on women’s emotions and put little thought or feelings into sex she hadn’t thought about women doing that to another woman. She would avoid someone like her at all cost. After all Ann wanted someone to get to know and take things slow with, someone who would sweep her off her feet like in all the Disney films she had watched as a child. Someone to ask her how her day was and maybe fuss over her when she was feeling a little low. In other words someone the opposite of Anne Lister.


	2. Anne Lister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is looking forward to recording something exciting in her journal, unfortunately things don’t work out the way she planned.

Anne looked around the crowd at The Shibden club, the 80’s music was loud and the lights glaring. She scanned the crowd trying to find someone new, someone different and maybe a little exciting. Most of the women were well known to her as she had bedded them or they were like groupies wanting to bed her. 

Her only rule was she didn’t want to split couples up so wouldn’t pursue women in committed relationships . She had broken this rule several times and it just reinforced to her that people could not be trusted, much better off being single with friends who had benefits such as no strings sex. Of course it was no strings for her but the other women didn’t always see it that way.

At the bar was a rather attractive woman in her late 30’s with long brown curly hair. Her black Calvin Klein dress tight against her gorgeous body and Anne got the impression the woman took good care of herself. She watched as the woman ordered a pink gin and leaned on the bar. Anne went and stood next to her and smiled her most charming all teeth smile. 

“Oh that’s a shame you beat me to it I was just about to offer to buy you a drink. My name is Anne and I would be very honored to chat to you if I’m not disturbing you. Are you waiting for someone?” She watched as the woman looked her up and down, checking her out and hopefully she likes what she sees Anne thought. 

“Thank you Anne my name is Sarah and I am happy you have come to chat to me. I know of your reputation and I would very much like to… Oh here she is my sister Bella.” Anne looked as a woman who looked almost identical to Sarah but maybe a little younger in years joined them. 

Anne had slept with many women and recorded it all in code in her journal. When she was feeling a little low she read and reread through her conquest and what they had done together. Anne set her self challenges whilst meeting someone new to make things more interesting. Although she had slept with sisters before it had been separately and she wanted to see if she could get them both in bed with her at the same time. The ultimate bonus would be for the women to touch and kiss each other in a sexual way for her pleasure. Anne felt her pussy throb at the thought, it was morally wrong and perverse, the challenge immediately appealed to her. 

Now for the dance of illusion, as she called her seduction, to begin. It was always a tricky affair to start with as she had to gauge the reactions from the woman and try and keep them in their comfort zone while trying to convince them that they wanted her to pleasure them. 

Anne smiled at the sisters and bought them both a cocktail each, Sex On the Beach she told them and flashed them another winning smile. The elder sister blushed and looked away smiling while sucking on the straw in her colorful drink. Anne had to bite back the smile she felt trying to escape her lips, one sister was already interested in her now for the other sister. She put her arm around the elder woman and began to gently draw small circles up and down her back with her finger. Anne then turned her attention to the younger woman and leaned in closely to her.

“I have to say I am so glad that I came out tonight, meeting your sister and now you I feel like it’s going to be a good night. I like your jumpsuit, the pink brings out the green of your eyes, simply breathtaking.” 

Anne knew it wasn’t her best attempt at a pick up line but she thought it would work. The girl had looked at her lips and then let her gaze wander down her body. Anne smiled her biggest smile and leaned in close. “ You are very pretty and in this light you look glorious.” She bit her lip and fluttered her eyes at the girl, what were the women called again? She thought for a moment and nothing came to her. 

“ So my sweet girl have you ever kissed a woman, perhaps you wouldn’t tell me if you had.” Anne dipped her head low speaking directly into the woman’s ear, her finger slowly stroked up her arm. The woman, Jane? Sue? Claire? What is her bloody name Anne thought, she cursed herself for drinking a few whiskey shots previously in the night, it always made her mellow but she struggled to remember details such as names. 

The woman looked at Anne and smiled shyly, she was about to reply when Anne was pulled at from behind. As she turned around in surprise she was suddenly dripping in lager, the alcohol assaulted her nostrils and went in her eyes. She hated the smell of lager and now she was drenched in it. She stared at the woman in front of her who she realized was shouting something at her the empty glass still in her hand. 

“You slept with my girlfriend and sister you trampy bitch. She broke up with me because she thinks you want her, my sister isn’t even gay how the fuck did you do it? You just take people and fuck them then walk away leaving people like me to pick up the pieces. You are a fucking bitch and I hate you for ruining my life. I hate you, I hate what you have done to me Anne fucking Lister,” the words were spat at her in hatred and anger. The woman in front of her was crying hysterically and fell to the ground in misery. 

Anne wasn’t quite sure what to do, she had been confronted by partners and ex’s before but never had she felt at a loss what to say. She was speechless and that didn’t happen often. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. She gazed around at the crowd around her, they couldn’t meet her eyes. Anne looked at the woman slumped on the floor and knelt down to speak to her. “I’m sorry that she did that to you but if it’s any consolation it’s best you find out what she is like now. I did you a favour really, I have learnt not to trust anyone because they always let you down in the end.”

Anne patted her on the back and the woman glared at her. “ You are a stone cold hearted bitch, I pity you being so alone and with no one to love you, I had that and you took it away from me. Do you know the worst part, she meant nothing to you and you wouldn’t have a clue who she was if I showed you her picture. I was happy and can you say that you are, your just a slag who thinks they are special. Never mind thinking you are the Don One, you think you are the Dawn one, strutting around here fucking everything that catches your eye. Who’s rushing to help you now?” The woman stretched her arm out and gestured around the room. Anne looked around and everyone had looked away or down at their boots. 

“Just as I thought you are on your own because you use people and don’t care who you hurt.” The woman slowly got to her feet and spat at Anne, “fucking bitch” was uttered at Anne before the woman walked away. 

The sisters had disappeared and Anne decided to leave and go home. Why couldn’t the woman have chosen any other drink but bloody lager, she smelled and felt a little sad at how her night had ended up. Earlier she had hoped for an exciting journal entry about the sisters but now she was going home alone. 

Anne knew the woman was right, she was lonely and had no one to love or look out for her. The problem was she was restless and always on the move. When she had met a woman in the past who she liked something had always messed it up, usually it was her. Anne wanted a relationship on her terms, why should she compromise and give up what she wanted? 

Somewhere out there was the right woman for her, she just had to find her.


	3. The journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne recalls past scrapes and experiences while looking through her journal. There is mention of physical aggression, it may trigger you so be careful. There is mention of weird sex. If you are easily offended best to skip this chapter.

Anne decided to walk the two miles home, usually she could walk anywhere in 25 minutes but tonight she set a much slower pace. She didn’t blame the woman at the bar for covering her in drink though she again wished it hadn’t of been lager. The cold wind bit into her skin and she buttoned up her black military jacket. If she had someone who was her world she would fight with all of her strength for that woman never mind pouring drinks over them.

Mariana, Mary was the one true love of her life and she had given her everything she had to give including her heart. Sighing Anne thought of the 20 years they had been together and the good times with Mary when she truly believed they would be together and everything would be fine between them. When they had stolen kisses and cuddles when Charles, Mary’s husband left the room. Mary had convinced her it would be exciting to have a secret love affair until he died and she would get access to his money. They had argued constantly about it as Anne had offered to support them both with her inheritance from her uncle, she also owned property and lived on a small farm that had lots of land she could sell for a good price. Charles was very rich and Anne wouldn’t be able to keep her in the lifestyle she loved so much Mary had explained to her after a big argument.

Over the years Anne had come to tire of the secret affair, of been Mary’s plaything who she never committed to. Again for the thousandth time Anne wished she could break the hold Mary had over her. It was ridiculous really, in every other aspect of her life Anne was strong, confident and dominant but one text from Mary asking her to come around as she had ‘needs’ and she dropped everything to see her. Afterwards she always feels annoyed and ashamed of herself, yes the sex was always amazing between them but that was all it was for Mary now. A mindless escape from the tediousness of her loveless marriage. For Anne it was familiarity and comfortable and a chance to prove to herself that someone did care about her, that she wasn’t totally alone.

Mary always caused her to doubt herself by telling her she loved her more than anyone else ever could and she would never find anyone else as accepting as her. After all Mary had told her that she told her all the hurtful things that nobody else would because she was being honest and true to her. She makes Anne question herself and that’s a good thing Mary told her stroking down her chest while thrusting her hips into Annes taught body. 

Every time Anne wanted a serious conversation about their relationship Mary would touch herself between her legs looking at Anne and smirking. Anne would fall for it every time and they would end up fucking with a promise they would talk next time. It annoyed Anne every time and she would then go out and fuck anyone who looked like Mary to try and make herself feel better. It was a miserable pattern that seemed destined to repeat itself for years to come. 

Anne stilled as she heard a noise behind her. Over the years she had been beaten up a few times by women who she had been seeing but she wanted to end it with. Girlfriends, husbands or wives of women she had been seeing or had slept with. These were unpleasant but not unexpected and she shrugged them off as part of the course. If she was going to put her hand near the fire and play with attached women then she would get burnt occasionally or punched in the face. She felt no ill will towards these people as they were hurt and it was easier for them to believe she had coerced their partner into being unfaithful than to believe they had been an active participant. 

She had also been attacked a few times on the streets by groups of men who taunted her and shouted that she was queer, unnatural and repulsive. They had punched her, kicked her while she lay on the ground, spat on her, hit her with a walking stick thus knocking her unconscious and one had even peed on her. All the while calling her names and laughing at her, a man had once asked her to show him her cock and asked if it stood to attention. Another man had once tried to touch her between her legs telling her she just needed a good man to fuck her and sort out her dirty little ways. She had fought back harder and beat him while screaming at him, it was like something had broken in her at his words. These were harder to shrug off and the bruises faded quicker than the hurt and humiliation she felt. All of her life Anne had been called queer and unnatural and it hurt every time no matter who was saying it. 

Anne turned quickly ready for someone to attack her but saw only two people kissing against a lamppost. The light shone on them and they appeared majestic in their own little world, it was another reminder that she was alone and she turned quickly and carried on her journey. 

Once home in front of a roaring coal fire and a whisky in her hand she settled down to look at her journal. For a long time Anne felt the journal was her only friend who she could be open and honest with. On evenings when she felt low she liked to read through the journal and remember her past conquests. Each day was written in code and recorded in great detail. 

Anne flipped the pages to find the entry about Hazel or Sunbeam Dancer as she had renamed herself. Without doubt this had to be the most crazy, bonkers woman she had ever met and the sex was bizarre but very good.The relationship lasted just over two months before Hazel informed her she was going on a trip to study and live with a tribe of native Indians for two years. Anne was not surprised but was disappointed. The older woman was a history professor and was writing a book about the impact of modern life on the younger generation in the tribes. 

They had met at a museum where Anne had overheard a tour guide giving wrong information about a dinosaur, she couldn’t help herself and went and corrected him in front of a small group of people. Anne had walked off when a good looking woman with wavy blonde hair, black linen trousers and a loose red top on came to talk to her. The gladiator sandals and various silver rings on her fingers gave her a bohemian look. They had gone for a coffee and struck up conversation about various topics. When Anne stroked her arm gently Hazel smiled and asked her if she wanted to go back to her place. 

Anne had had many interesting hours listening to and debating with Hazel on various topics but it was the sex that was different from anything she had experienced before. For one thing Hazel was a dominant and forceful personality in her own right and was not content with simply lying there and taking what Anne had to offer her. They vied for who would be on top and compromised by both taking turns.

On one occasion Hazel or Sunny as Anne called her asked if she was ok if they tried something a bit different. It was a bit far out and she didn’t want Anne to be scared off, Anne was intrigued and told her she was open minded to most things. Half an hour later Anne found herself fucking Sunny with a an amethyst dildo, the purple crystal was hard and cold to touch. Hazel explained that she had a friend who had made the sex toy for her and had shaped it and smoothed the usually hard crystal so it would be able to be used to penetrate her without it cutting her. When it entered her she would absorb the healing and protection power from the crystal as Anne penetrated her with it. Anne watched transfixed as the woman’s mouth moved in silent prayer and then she began to chant as her orgasm began to peak. Anne fucked her harder and was rewarded with Hazel screaming her name in wonder, her nails ripped down Anne’s back leaving deep red marks.

A few days later Sunny showed her around the garden and there stood a tall ornate totem pole. The wood had been intricately carved into the heads of a wolf, eagle and a bear all stacked one on top of the other.The wood looked wet and obviously had age to it. “I bought this 15 years ago from a native Indian in America and had it shipped here. When I put my hand on it I can feel it’s power soaring through me. I want you to tie my hands above me around the pole and fuck me against it, I want to absorb and feel the energy from the spirit animals flow into my psyche.” 

Anne looked in amazement as Hazel undressed and stood before her naked. Her eyes raked down over the woman’s bare skin and watched in wonder as her nipples hardened. Hazel leaned back against the totem pole and raised her hands above her head. Anne used the rope at the side of the pole and bound the other woman’s hands tightly against it. She kissed her while letting her hands softly roam over Sunnys body. Her mouth left kisses along her neck and then she pushed two fingers into her slick wet pussy. Sunny began rubbing her back against the pole and murmuring. Anne remembered thinking well this is different and had later enjoyed recording it in her journal. 

A week later and Anne felt she had slipped into the Twilight Zone or had met the most fascinating, sexually liberal and quite frankly they balmiest woman ever. Hazel asked Anne to wear a black silk robe with a large hood, an enchantress robe she called it. Hazel wanted her to wear it and take charge of their love making. She would submit to Annes every desire without question if she agreed to wear the mystical clothing. Anne undressed and put the robe on, she felt a little silly at first but watched Hazel as she fell to her knees and vowed to worship her like a god. Hazel kissed her feet and bowed before her offering her submission. She was Annes to command and was awaiting her orders. Anne felt a powerful surge and looked in wonder as her body broke out in goose bumps.

Anne had ordered to get on the bed and had gently fucked her on all fours. Her fingers easily slipping in the wet pussy hole and filling her until Hazel shouted her name over and over again as her orgasm ripped through her. She kept her fingers slowly moving through the orgasm and added more until they were all inside. The hole felt so tight against her fingers and she slowly withdrew them. Leaning over to grab the lube Anne coated her fingers and squirted some into the already sopping wet pussy. After adding lots of lube slowly and gently she managed to get her fingers inside and bring them together to make a duck face. She maneuvered her hand and pushed inside with the lube helping to draw her in. She had fisted women before but every time felt like the first and just as special. The noises that emanated from the pussy were loud and squelchy, the orgasm quick and powerful her. It felt glorious filling the woman who looked at her with reverence and wonder, just a slight movement or twist of her hand and Hazel moaned again. When Anne finally withdrew her hand Hazel licked her arousal off her hand and promptly fell asleep. 

Anne felt she was opened minded and not easily speechless or shocked. When Hazel asked her if she would be prepared to try something different and to keep an open mind Anne was intrigued. “ I am up for anything apart from animal sacrifice, please tell me you are not interested in that?” “No don’t worry I don’t practice animal sacrifices. This is not as bad as that.” The way Hazel had laughed had Anne wondering at what she had in mind.

Going into her closet Hazel returned with a human skull. Anne looked at her and was a little uneasy about what was about to happen. What did Hazel want to do with the skull? Why did she ask her to be open minded? This was about to get weird.

“I want to absorb the power and energy from the skull. Please put your enchantress robe on and fuck me while rubbing the skull on my stomach and thighs.” Anne looked at her, the woman was crazy. Anne was intrigued and wanted to see how it would make her and the other woman feel. When Hazel orgasmed Anne could have swore it was louder and more intense than their previous love making sessions. 

Flicking forward a few pages she found her entry for Mags who had a large wooden freestanding door in her back garden. “This is a fairy door and spirits can use it to enter the world from the other side”. Anne looked around the back of the door and saw a small stone circle. “It’s a fairy circle.” Well of course it was Anne mused. Mags asked Anne to fuck her up against the fairy door  
So she could connect with the spirits. Anne had fucked her and Mags swore she could feel the energy coming through the door.

A few pages after that was Holly or to use her stage name Sophie The Incredible contortionist. She worked for a traveling circus and had met Anne in a bar. She let Anne fuck her on the first night in a cheap hotel. The second night she allowed Anne to visit her trailer. Stripping naked she squeezed herself into a small glass box and asked Anne to fuck her. The angle had hurt Annes hand but she didn’t stop penetrating her with her long fingers until she could see smears of Holly’s arousal on the glass. The loud moan of her orgasm echoed around the small trailer. 

The next entry was about a woman she had met in Jacks. She had actively pursued Anne all night and then dragged her into that bloody toilet with all the graffiti on about her. The women who had wrote it felt angry towards her but she never made any promises to them. The graffiti had put some women off and they snubbed her when they found out she was the woman off the door. However other women sought her out and wanted to fuck her like a badge of honor. She pointed to a name and said “That’s me, you fucked me in here 10 months ago. Do you remember?” Anne looked at her but nothing seemed familiar about her. 

Doing the maths she realized it was about that time Mary had broke her heart again by cancelling their long awaited holiday to go away with Charles instead. She had been so looking forward to two weeks alone with her lover in Venice and had cried in frustration, mainly at herself for getting her hopes up when she knew how unreliable Mary was. She had gone on a week long bender and got helplessly drunk fucking everyone she could to try and get rid of the hurt she felt. If Mary didn’t want her she would find someone who did. Nothing felt good anymore and she fled back to her aunts house to feel her love and heal.

Her aunt had warned Anne time and again about Mary playing with her heart but then sighed and said, “still I don’t suppose we can help who we fall in love with can we?” After spending time with the older woman Anne felt more grounded and wanted to remove Mary from her life and meet someone new.

Anne tried to avoid the entries in her journal about Mary or Vere as they were painful and always left her feeling low. It hurt her to know Vere was only interested in her as a friend but had given Anne very mixed signals. She had set up home with her and they were talking about traveling together. All of a sudden Vere announced she is engaged to be married to a man. Women could be so confusing and hurtful at times.

Flicking quickly through the pages she read about a time a woman asked her to fuck her and pop the bags inside of her. Anne blinked at her rapidly and asked the woman what she meant by bags, she explained that she had small soft squishy spot like bags in her pussy and it felt pleasurable when they popped and the fluid came out. Anne told her she probably had an STD and it was not advisable to keep popping the so called bags as it was possibly dangerous. 

Women who were into various forms of bdsm, threesomes, foursomes and sex parties all featured in the journal but Anne was tired. She felt physically and mentally tired.

It all felt old and dated, she wanted something new, innocent and pure. Someone she could show her ways and to spend her time with who would be happy to talk about their day and ask about hers. Someone who wasn’t afraid or embarrassed to be seen with her. Somebody who had their own income and was able to provide for themselves, someone manageable but not a push over. Someone just hers who didn’t have to sneak around with behind her husbands or wife’s back. Throwing back the last of the whisky she smiled and wondered if there was such a person left on the planet. She would wait to see what province threw at her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Annes meet in the next chapter


	4. Jack's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne thinks she's smooth, she's not.

Ann had been to the club a few times now with Catherine and she was starting to feel more comfortable in there. True she thought she hadn't had the courage to go and speak to anybody she fancied yet but she was able to go to the bar and order drinks by herself.

Standing at the bar she looked around again trying to catch the eye of a tall brunette just to the side of her. She noticed the black leather coat the woman was wearing looked shiny and fitted perfectly to her toned body. Her hair was tied in a simple pony tail with a black elastic band. They had looked at each other a few times and Ann really hoped the woman was interested enough to come and talk to her. 

The woman, Jane as she introduced herself was drunk, very drunk. She leaned into Ann when she spoke and put her hands on Ann's waist. The smell of whisky and vomit filled the air around them. Jane was partying and going to have an all nighter because she had lost her job and wanted to cheer herself up she informed Ann. "I'm going to a house party, why don't you come Pam, may I call you Pammy?" Jane was slurring and grabbed Ann's wrist. "You are beautiful Pammy, why don't we go to the toilets and get to know each other better if you get my meaning." 

Ann watched as Jane was attempting to wink at her but in her intoxicated state she was blinking with great exaggeration with both eyes, she looked bewildered and Ann bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. " My name is Ann and no thank you, I am here with my friend and can't leave her. Hope you enjoy the house party. Bye now." It was a disappointing outcome but at least she had spoken to someone and she had obviously liked her. Ann smiled as she returned to Catherine. Who knows perhaps she might just meet someone special tonight.

Anne had been staying away from Jacks for awhile, she hated the graffiti on that bloody door. Surely all the women she had slept with weren't annoyed with her. She felt it unfair that the women had publicly shown her true colours, it's no use seeing yourself as smooth and a player while making sure no women found out about each other if it was being advertised on that bloody door. 

Mary had text her all day asking to see her, could she come to the city to visit her? Anne looked at the texts and realised that yet again she was expected to drop everything to go and stay in a hotel and wait for her lover to arrive. There had been a few occasions when she had done just that and Mary hadn't shown, just sent a text saying ' I can't make it, soz.' It had annoyed and upset Anne in equal measures but mostly she felt disgust at herself. Mary needed cutting out of her life once and for all, she was toxic and no good for her but she said it to herself without conviction. 

'Fred come on are we doing this, you know we always say it's over between us but we end up in bed together for one last time. You can't just leave me with Charles, I need you to make me feel good babe. Don't go when I need you the most.' 

Anne read the text again and downed her whisky. Mary will just have to wait for an answer for a few hours see how she likes it. So she wasn't tempted to text back Anne switched her phone off and asked John to take her to Jacks.

In the club Anne chatted to a few women she was friendly with. Nobody had really caught her eye and she was fiddling with her phone, I am not texting her back yet she resolved. Standing at the bar she noticed Katie one of her fuck buddies was working tonight, she watched her pouring drinks. They had slept together numerous times and both enjoyed each other's company. If all else fails Anne thought, I will go home with Katie. 

As Anne was about to order a drink she saw a stunning girl opposite her with the most beautiful face framed within curly blonde hair. Her blue eyes shone in the disco lights. The black top she wore perfectly complimented her pale physique. The girl looked a little nervous at the bar and Anne decided to go and introduce herself. 

" Hi are you ok, are you having a good night? Can I get you a drink?" Anne smiled her most charming all teeth smile. The girl looked up at her and blushed, coyly putting her head down. Anne smiled, the game was on. 

" I'm so sorry where are my manners. My name is Anne, you look divine by the way. Did anyone ever tell you you like Pamela Anderson? I bet you would look amazing in a red swimsuit running through the waves." 

As Anne spoke she slowly allowed her gaze to travel over the girls body, hmmm nice. The girl was blushing furiously and still gazed at the floor. This was precious, Anne was going to enjoy fucking this one, she idly wondered where the blush ended. 

Tonight Anne had challenged herself into dropping song titles into the conversation, she had decided on Meatloaf as there were lots to chose from. Her record was mentioning seven before a woman had noticed, Madonna was another choice she thought would work. Let's see she mused how many I can slide in with.

" Would you like a drink? I'm drinking whiskey straight, how about you? It's so busy in here but not as busy as it used to be. I don't know Whatever happened to Saturday nights?" There's one Anne thought, yes Meatloaf songs would be just fine tonight.

Ann looked at the woman in front of her and felt tongue tied, she was stunning. She had long brown hair tied up in a simple pony tail and her white shirt perfectly showed off her toned arms. The black pants and waistcoat were tailored to fit her body and the red cravat around her neck finished everything off perfectly. Ann felt she would swoon over the fact this beautiful woman was taking the time to talk to her. Though Ann didn't know her type before she had found it, the woman in front of her was confident, articulate and hot as fuck. 

Anne looked at the woman and realised she hadn't spoken yet. Hmmm the quite type eh, Anne smiled her most winning smile. " I was going to go to the Heaven club later but I realised Heaven can wait." (2) this was going well and the girl had looked up at her smiling sweetly. She looked like a picture of innocence but Anne knew from experience that they all did until she had them screaming out her name and demanding to be pleasured. Good girls just wanted to be corrupted and she was more than happy to do that.

"I'm sorry my name is Ann as well and I am surprised at the coincidence. You seem very nice Anne and I would love to chat to you." Ann couldn't believe how brave she was being with the other woman. She felt like wobbly jelly on the inside and wondered how it would feel to kiss those beautiful lips. Anne caught her staring at her lips and smiled. 

" So Ann, that's a bit weird isn't it us both having the same first name, what's your last name? If you say Lister I would think you were teasing me." Anne put her hand on the girls waist as she spoke into her ear. She felt the girl begin to lean into her.

"Ha no my surname is Walker. I err really think you look nice Miss Lister, you look really handsome." Anne marvelled again at the girls blush and lit up inside at being called handsome. " Well thank you pretty lady, I have been called many names before but never handsome. I like it. You make me feel like a Modern girl, (3) and For crying out loud I love it." 

Anne smiled, she had got two song titles in one sentence and the girl didn't suspect a thing. Could she manage anymore without arousing suspicion. She actually was enjoying talking to this girl, there was something about her. Anne thought it was alluring how innocent she appeared but then had a glint in her eye that promised something else. What did it promise she wondered.

" So do you come here often" Anne smirked as she heard her usual line directed at her. " You took the words right out of my mouth, (5),I was about to ask you the same thing," Anne leaned closer so their bodies were touching. "You my darling girl look like a Dead ringer for love," (6), just one more to go before she equalled the Tracy Chapman song references. Anne smiled to herself but realised Ann had spoke and she hadn't heard her. She could see her smile had lost some of its sparkle and she was a little stiff against Anne. 

"I'm sorry my darling I got caught up in my thoughts. I feel I have been honest and attentive to you but haven't really listened to you. Still 2 out of 3 ain't bad," (7),she had equalled it. This was great fun but she needed one more as the clincher. Again Ann had spoken but she had been to busy congratulating herself she hadn't heard it. 

"So my darling about that drink, what would you like." Ann looked at her differently now, she seemed to have moved away from her and her eyes burned into her. What had changed?

" I said it's a shame that you are into games because I'm gold and I think it will be a case of Shoulda woulda coulda. Never mind, goodbye Anne." 

Annes smile faltered, " Wait, wait what do you mean?"   
"Well I thought since as you liked song titles so much I would throw in two Beverley Knight ones. Maybe you shoulda been honest, then we woulda had a nice evening and we coulda gone out on a date sometime. Now we will never know. Like I said I'm gold, and know I am worth more than your silly games." 

Anne watched as Ann walked away, fuck she was not as smooth as she thought.


	5. Anne Lister looks after Ann Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne looks after Ann Walker, will they share their first kiss?

Anne ordered another drink from Katie and looked at Ann Walker on the other side of the room. She was with her friend?girlfriend? They were both looking at Anne and it was obvious Ann was relaying what just happened between them, the friend?girlfriend was glaring at Anne, she averted her eyes and knocked back her drink.

She had fucked up, there was something really sweet about the girl and she had liked chatting to her. Why couldn't she meet somebody nice who didn't play games she often wished but she just had and had fucked it up. Anne knew most of the time when it got messed up between her and a lover it was usually down to her and thinking there could be something better on the horizon.

If she was true to herself she also knew she had an issue for just settling, she wanted to do amazing things and record it in her journal. That was another issue, her journal had become an obsession. She was determined to record everything in it as she was convinced one day it could become of great significance to science. She wanted to be seen as being edgy, forward thinking and revolutionary maybe. So she had become obsessed with recording everything and engineering situations so she had an amusing and interesting tale to tell.

Looking around the room Anne could see Maria, they had slept together quite a few times but Anne was too butch for Maria and her cool image. Maria had long curly blond hair, big tits and a sexy smile. Maria told her that they could only meet up at Maria's house at nighttime and never be seen together. They had mind blowing sex and then she had to leave before dawn, she was never to speak about their connection with anybody. Maria was stunning and told everyone she only dated supermodels, she would never admit to having anything to do with Anne. Anne realised with a sigh she was in danger of becoming Maria's dirty secret as well as Mary's. 

Hmm Sophie was always up for a laugh, she looked as Sophie patted her friend on the bottom. Threesome? Anne mused, maybe if she could be bothered. She had slept with Sophie several times but wasn't sure she wanted that tonight. Sophie had a fantastic body, pert tits and allowed Anne to do whatever she liked to her in bed. Did she have the energy or inclination for a threesome? maybe she could be persuaded. The friend was a tall red head with tight jeans and low cut top on, yes Anne could probably be persuaded to play nicely with them. 

After all the thought of chatting anybody up and trying to slip in song titles had lost its appeal. Anne didn't like it when Ann Walker did it back to her and she decided not to repeat that trick again for awhile. There were many women to chat to but Anne couldn't decide what she wanted.

Though Anne spoke to various women throughout the evening she couldn't take her eyes off Ann Walker. Wherever she was in the room she found herself drawn to her. Maybe if I apologise Anne thought she might be forgiving, Anne shook her head and wondered where that thought came from., she never apologised to anyone. Anne hated the fact she had been caught out so easily and the girl had looked upset and determined at the same time, it was an alluring look and she couldn't stop herself from staring at the younger woman.

Anne went to the toilets and was surprised to see the girl, Ann, being pushed into a corner by Alison who was trying to kiss her. Alison had slept with Mary behind Annes back a few times and they had both argued bitterly about it, there was no love lost between them. If the rumours were to be believed she was not very nice with women, stalking them, intimidating or hitting them and Anne usually kept away from her, she wasn't someone Anne wanted to be around. 

Alison was almost pleading with Ann, "I am a nice person and you should give me, give us a chance." Alison was slightly older and taller than Anne and her spiked blonde hair shaped into a Mohican made her look taller still. Her green fleece jacket hung loosely on her thin frame, the black t-shirt and jeans added to the casual look. She had grabbed Ann tightly around her wrist and was pushing her with her body into the corner of the room. She was craning her neck forward trying to kiss the girl who looked really upset and was pleading with her, 'no,no please don't do this." Ann was trying to pull her arm away whilst weakly pushing with the other hand. Alison was too strong for her, it was a David and Goliath situation. 

Without thinking Anne strode up to Alison and grabbed hold of the hand that held Anns wrist. "Let her go Alison, she doesn't want this." Alison glared at her and said "she's mine Lister I saw her first and she has been teasing me all night with her come to bed eyes, you go and find some other bit of skirt." 

She yanked Ann towards her and the sudden momentum made Ann fall forward into her. Anne quickly grabbed Anns waist and steadied her on her feet. Anne leaned into Alison and glared at her. " I said let her go, I won't ask so nicely again. Look at her she is terrified of you, what do you think is going to happen now between you?"

Alison looked at Ann who was still trying to free her wrist, she gripped it tighter. "Fucking tease, I was only after a kiss. I'd watch out for Lister here, she has has so many notches on her bed post they look like toothpicks, she might look like a knight sweeping in to save a damsel in distress but she has left enough broken hearts behind to fill this club twice over." Alison glared at Anne, " Here your welcome to the stuck up bitch." She threw Anns wrist in Annes direction and stormed out of the toilets.

"Are you ok? Ann are you ok you look a little shook up. Talk to me, tell me what's gone on." Ann found herself struggling to breathe or speak, her mouth felt like she had swallowed sand it was so dry. Her tongue felt too big for mouth and she was panting to get her breath.She was at the start of a panic attack and was trying to control it. Her body felt hot like she had walked into a sauna, she felt sweat breaking out all over. Her arms and legs felt floppy and she was finding it hard to focus. Her vision blurred and she was about to go into shutdown. Please not here she thought, she looked frantically at Anne. Help she silently pleaded and hoped the other woman could help her in some way.

Anne saw the panic attack begin and scooped the younger woman up in her arms. Holding her tightly she took her in the toilet cubicle and shut the door. Anne sat on the toilet seat and held Ann in a tight embrace.

"It's ok your safe, I have got you. My sister suffers from panic attacks and I have helped her a lot in the past. Just breathe normally, I've got you I'm not going anywhere. That's it just breathe and try and relax a little bit for me. Good girl, that's it you're doing so well. Good girl that's it, your ok, your safe, your going to be ok."

Ann felt a rush of emotions try and overwhelm her. Surprisingly she felt safe with the woman from the bar, Anne Lister. She had heard the name before but couldn't remember where from, it would come to her eventually but for now she was concentrating on slowing her breathing. 

Being cocooned in Annes arms felt wonderful and she could feel herself calm down and relax quicker than usual. She managed to regulate her breathing and felt herself gradually relax into Anne. She was embarrassed that she had had a panic attack in front of Anne but was grateful to her for being so calm and caring towards her.

When Ann had relaxed she started to thank Anne. It was wonderful to meet someone so composed and thoughtful, she felt something had shifted between them. They looked into each other's eyes and Ann thought she could melt into the brown pools of loveliness that were Anne Listers eyes. It was almost like being X-rayed she felt so vulnerable and exposed and wanted something she couldn't put her finger on or didn't have a name for. 

Anne leant down and slowly and gently kissed Anns wrist, it was red from where Alison had grabbed it and she gently held it. Carefully Anne turned the wrist over and kissed the inside of it while gazing into Anns beautiful blue eyes. As they gazed at each other their heads slowly moved towards each other, lips parted in expectation of kissing the soft full lips of the other woman. 

As they moved closer Ann saw the back of the toilet door. Oh lord please no she thought. That's where I know the name Anne Lister from. 

Anne saw Ann freeze and looked at where she was staring. She hadn't realised when she had picked Ann up to comfort her that she had come in the toilet with the graffiti on the door about her. Fuck she thought.

Pointing at the door Ann asked "Oh no you're not that Anne Lister are you?" Anns voice was small and quiet and she silently prayed that the answer was no. Anne looked down at the floor and then nodded. 

"Please let me explain." Ann looked at her as though begging for an explanation but Anne couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Ann felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. How could this woman that had been so calm, sensitive and with an air of authority turn out to be the serial womaniser she vowed to stay away from? It wasn't fair, she felt cheated. 

She was just about to have her first kiss with a woman and it had been ruined. Anne had rescued her from that horrible woman and had taken care of her. She felt safe and supported by Anne and thought the older woman had understood her. All along she just wanted to gain her trust and then fuck her in this toilet cubicle. Ann was determined not to add her name to the back of the door. 

Ann jumped off Annes lap and ran out of the toilets feeling hurt and dismayed. It's not fair she thought, why did it have to be her that rescued Ann? Anne ran after her to explain and grabbed hold of Anns hand turning her round to face her. "Ann please listen to me." 

Ann was starting to cry and become distraught, this had turned into such a disastrous night could it get any worse? She turned to leave and Anne pulled her back. " Oww my hand your hurting me." Anne immediately let go of the other woman's hand." Ann I really like you, please give me a chance to..."

"Oh no you don't, let go of my friend you bitch." Anne turned in surprise to see Anns friend as she threw gin in her face. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again, do you understand. She's kind, funny and so sweet she doesn't want a heavy like you upsetting her. Don't you ever go near her again."

" But I never hurt her, I looked after her while she was upset." Anne whispered the words to the back of Catherine's head, the other woman was already striding away. It's not fair Anne thought, I tried to help and it gets thrown back in my face, literally. 

Ann looked in dismay as Catherine threw her drink over Anne. She couldn't hear what Catherine had said to Anne but she looked really upset, confused and then a look of resignation fell across her face. Ann didn't know what to do and needed to get out of the club, it was all too much for her.

Catherine came and grabbed her by her arm marching her out into the fresh air. How was she ever going to face going in that club again? She just wanted to go home and forget tonight had ever happened.


	6. Ann Walker takes care of Anne Lister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is beaten up by two thugs, Ann comes to her rescue.

Anne wondered what on earth had happened, it was all so fast. She had messed it up at the start of the night with Ann and the silly thing with the song titles. Still she had felt some kind of connection between her and the girl. Then she had watched her from across the room wondering how she could make things right between them. Even this felt confusing to Anne as usually she would just move on to someone else and not give it a second thought. There was something that kept drawing her to Ann and it had unhinged her.

When they had been in the toilet cubicle and on the verge of kissing Anne had felt alive and more excited about getting to know this girl than she had with anyone else for a very long time. That bloody door had managed to ruin her evening. In the past Anne had offered to paint over the door or buy a new one but the owner had refused because her name was on it ... twice. It's not fair Anne thought, the people who had wrote on the back of the door clearly knew nothing about her and were just toxic people. ( Anne hadn't considered why they had wrote on the door as being anything to do with her or her actions).

Then to top it off Anns friend had thrown gin in her face. What is it, she fumed about women throwing drinks over her? At least it wasn't lager she mused. What a night this had turned out to be.

When she reached the bar Katie handed her a dry towel. " You ok Stud? Who did you piss off this time, another girlfriend or wife annoyed about you taking advantage of their beloved? Never mind, I'm off in 20 minutes if you want to accompany me home." 

Katie's house was only a few minutes walk away from the bar and Anne told her about her night. "Wait so you actually did your song titles thing again, I thought after Claire slapped you in the face you had vowed not to repeat it. No wonder that girl was pissed, she called you out on your bullshit."

"It's strange though, when the girl threw the drink over me in the Shibden nobody would look at me or they seemed embarrassed for me. When it happened tonight I had offers of help and comforting me, a few smiles in a kind of flirty way. Was it just because it's a different kind of crowd at Jacks do you think?"

"Maybe but I also think it's because when you were at the Shibden it was uncomfortable for people to watch the consequences and thus the misery you had caused to somebody else . It might work in your favour having such a sexual appetite and reputation to match but for some women it's a turn off. At the club tonight everyone saw you getting a drink thrown in your face by a presumed ex-lover or woman you had wronged and since as they don't expect any better off you and you are the one being brought to task for your misdeeds it was less shocking." 

After they had finished having sex and Katie slept beside her, Anne pondered her words from earlier. People didn't expect any better of her, this had cut her deep and it kept replaying in her mind. Like everyone else she was flawed and made mistakes but she had never really thought about how women she slept with might view her conquests before in anything more than a fleeting way. 

She had become wrapped up in recording interesting things in her journal, of every conquest and sexual position she had them in. Anns friend said she was sweet and kind but Anne could already tell that about her, she could also tell she was very innocent. Those blushes had been adorable, it was no wonder she had freaked out when she realised how prolific Anne had been with women in the club. 

Anne began to wonder about some of the other women she had slept with who maybe she should have given a second chance to, had she missed out on someone special all of this time? Her infatuation with Mary had certainly jaded her but surely she would have realised if someone who had the potential to be special and long term had already been in her life.

Sighing and realising she wouldn't sleep tonight she slipped out of bed, got dressed, kissed Katie on the forehead and walked home. Her thoughts kept coming back to Ann Walker and how she had felt pulled to her in the club. In the toilets holding and comforting her through the panic attack Anne had felt protective and supportive of her. It was a powerful feeling for Anne as she was used to putting herself first but in that instance her only concern was Anns comfort and well being. 

Maybe she could try and find her to check she was ok and hopefully if all went well, share that first kiss. In her journal she had recorded several crosses whilst imagining her and Ann kissing and than making love. That was another thing that surprised Anne, she never referred to sex as making love but with Ann that's how she thought of it. She wanted to take her time exploring every inch of Anns body, count her freckles that covered her neck and cover them with her kisses. See if she could make her blush and were the blush travelled down her exquisite body. Her crystal blue eyes shining and gazing into her soul while Anne licked her pussy and sucked on her clit. Anne felt her pussy throb at the thought and recorded another cross in her journal when she returned home.

A few days later and Anne had had no success in tracing Ann Walker on the usual social media. The girl was obviously shy or had high privacy settings. Anne would try again when she returned from her rented property, one of the tenants was moving in today and as landlord she always felt it her duty to welcome them to their new home. 

The family were lovely and Anne helped them move in some of their belongings. She gave them a fruit hamper and bottle of wine and wished them well in their new home. Anne always felt that if you looked after the tenants then they would look after her property and keep it in good condition. 

As she was leaving a blue car pulled up and two young girls got out. Anne recognised one of them as Ann Walkers friend who threw the drink over her. As Anne was debating whether to call out to her the girl turned and they both stared at each other. She then walked towards Anne and smiled. Anne relaxed a little and smiled back. 

"It seems I owe you an apology for throwing my drink over you, I am sorry I thought you had hurt Ann and I saw red. I am sorry, I need to thank you for rescuing her from that horrible woman. Ann was not happy with me and told me off for upsetting you. I got the wrong end of the stick and I am sorry."

" Its ok you don't need to apologise you were just looking out for your friend. I wanted to speak to her to see if she is ok.Please could you pass on my number and ask her to get in touch, I have been worried about her. Do you think she would be interested in meeting up with me?" 

" Oh yes, she told me off for spoiling things between you and worried you wouldn't want anything to do with her again. She will be relieved but she is shy and it might take her a bit of time to contact you. What about if I ask her to meet me at The Halifax restaurant on Sunday afternoon and you could just happen to be there say 1. I won't tell her you will be there as she gets anxious. Hopefully it will seem like a coincidence that you just happen to be there and that I get called away to deal with something." 

"That would be great and hopefully less pressure on Ann if she might get a bit worried about seeing me again. Thanks err...." 

"It's Catherine and trust me it's my pleasure, she hasn't stopped talking about you. See you on Sunday." Both women walked away from each other smiling.

Anne returned to the farm in high spirits. So Ann had been thinking of her and had even told Catherine off for spoiling things between them. She was looking forward to Sunday and was determined not to blow it with Ann. 

After gathering her equipment and a flask of coffee with cakes she set off to help repair the dry stone wall at the edge of the farm. John, Joseph and Thomas were already there. They all had a break enjoying the coffee and cakes, the men teasing her over staying out all night and her sudden apparent good mood.

After a few hours of repairing the wall the weather started to turn cold and a wind had picked up. She asked the men to return the equipment to the farm and dismissed them for the day. Anne decided to walk the Roman Road behind the farm, she loved the history of the road and the thought of the soldiers marching in formation along it.

She walked lost in thought of what the men who marched along the road must have endured in battle. The sights they must have seen. Unfortunately Anne was so absorbed in her musings she didn't hear the two men with sticks who followed her along the road, stalking and intent on harming her.

Ann had finished mucking out at the stables she owned. One of the stable girls was ill and Ann covered her shift. After leading the horses from the stables into the nearby field she cleaned out the stables and sat with a drink of Fanta enjoying the sun on her face.

Since Catherine's phone call earlier she hadn't stopped smiling and couldn't wait to see Anne Lister on Sunday. After Catherine had confided in her about telling Anne that Ann wouldn't be aware that they were to meet up she felt a bit silly and worried Anne would think she was not a full shilling as her aunt liked to say. When Catherine explained that she had done it in case Ann wasn't sure about meeting up with Lister and have the chance to change her mind she had felt better.

In the two hours since the phone call she had felt her spirits lift and smiled again. I wonder if she will try and kiss me again? Ann felt a twinge between her legs at the thought of Anne Lister kissing or even oh lord touching her. She had never had sex with another woman before and was nervous, what did she know about pleasing a woman like Anne in bed? 

Ann saddled up her white horse Lexy and decided to go for a ride. Her thoughts were of her date?meeting with Anne. What if it wasn't a date and Anne was just being polite in wanting to check if she was ok. What on earth was she going to wear? How was she going to cope for the next three days without going mad. Three days, she needed to go to the hair dressers, have her nails done. Did Anne prefer women with short nails? Why do most women in the club have short nails? Some had long nails but two short middle ones, why? What would a beautiful sexy woman like Anne Lister who had had her pick of women want with her? Maybe she was just being polite enquiringly about her with Catherine, maybe... stop it Ann she told herself. Oh lord she was getting anxious and flustered.

Without even taking in any of her journey on Lexy she had ridden onto the Roman Road. She loved the views from the road and the history of the place. Often she had touched the sandstone cobbles that had been placed there in constructing the road and thought about the workers and their lives. She wondered about the soldiers and the many people who had travelled along the road since it had been built.

When she gave horse riding lessons she would bring the students up here and ride the road admiring the stunning views. She noticed it had begun to get colder and pulled her jacket tighter around her. The wind had started to make the grass dance and the leaves on the trees move. 

I'll just give it a few more minutes and then I will turn back she thought. Just to the back of Listerwick farm and then I will go and watch Love Island. She was determined not to get herself more anxious or upset about Anne Lister today.

One of the men called out from close behind Anne snapping her to attention, his voice was slurred and he sounded drunk " You fucking queer repulsive bitch, you fucking slept with my wife and she's fucking left me for another woman. Your a fucking freak, corrupting straight women for your own sick pleasure." 

Anne turned and saw two men in their early thirties with hoodies covering part of their faces. They both had long sticks, wore heavy duty work boots and snarls on their faces. She was in a scrape, if there was just one of them she stood a chance but two and with weapons this wasn't going to end well for her. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last time Anne would be in a similar situation.

The two men stood on either side of her and before she could protest they started hitting her all over her body with the sticks. After a few minutes they began kicking her between themselves back and forth like she was a football and when she tripped over found herself on the ground curled up whilst trying to protect her face from their viscous onslaught. One of the men; the one whose wife she allegedly slept with, dropped his stick and knelt down punching her in the face and upper body. He finally stood up, spat on her and kicked her in the face. He stumbled to his feet and stood on her hand crushing it into the ground. "Fucking freak, stay away from married women," he snarled at her and picking up his stick both men stormed off down the road.

Anne lay slumped on the grass verge at the side of the road, she was in so much pain and couldn't move. She felt the wind grow wilder and her body started to shiver with the cold. Knowing she had to get up and doing it were two very different things, every inch of her body hurt. Get up she willed herself. Her eyes were watering and she felt blood trickle down her face, she felt exhausted and utterly defeated. Get up Lister, don't let them win. Don't give them the satisfaction, you are Anne fucking Lister now get the fuck up she willed herself. Come on, I'll be alright, I'm always alright she thought. 

Sitting up groggily she examined her face with her good hand. She probably needed stitches for her cheek, her nose was possibly broke... again, she felt dizzy and might have concussion, her hand was possibly broken or fractured and god knows what other damage had been inflicted on her. She spat out blood from her mouth and the tangy coppery taste made her gag, she was sick in the grass beside her. With her good hand she supported her damaged arm in the hope of relieving some of the pain emanating from it. Im too old for this she thought. 

She looked around her and noticed the rain clouds on the horizon and knew she had to get moving before the forecasted heavy rain started to fall. She was a couple of miles from the farm house and was dreading the walk home, usually she prided herself on her ability to walk anywhere in 25 minutes but she knew it was going to take a lot longer today. Unfortunately there wouldn't be any form of shelter until she got near the farm. 

Looking at the heavens and praying for courage and strength she attempted to stand up. The road swam before her and her vision grew hazy, she was going to pass out. Oh lord, please no she prayed. In the distance Anne could make out a white shape on the road, a horse with a rider. Hopefully they could get her some help or even be willing to go to the farm and get John to pick her up on the quad bike. Oh, she realised with dismay she had dismissed the men for the day. No one was at home on the farm as Elizabeth Cordingley was visiting her sister in York and the men had gone to the pub to watch the football match. The rider was getting closer, suddenly Anne had a horrible thought. What if it was one of the men come to attack her again? What if it was someone else who wanted to cause her harm? 

Anne realised there was nowhere to hide and she tried to slowly move off the road, hopefully the rider would go past and leave her alone. Her foot caught on one of the cobbles and she fell backwards on the grass, she lay there breathing heavily while struggling to stand up. 

The rider was getting closer and Anne covered her face in embarrassment at being found in this situation and a fear ran through her the rider may try and inflict more harm on her. She couldn't move anymore and felt resigned to her fate.

"Are you ok, hello can I help?" Ann jumped off her horse and strode over to the man who lay flat on his back with his arm over his face. Ann noticed the blood trickling down his cheek, the cuts to his hands and torn clothing. Why the poor man looked like he was seriously hurt, had he been mugged she wondered. The white shirt he wore was torn and ripped with blood seeping through on his arms. The black utility pants had small rips in and were caked in mud. His dark brown hair had come loose from the pony tail and was covered in mud, sandstone dust and sweat. The poor man was clearly in distress. 

"Hi my name is Ann are you ok, I know first aid and have a house a few miles down the road. Can you tell me your name, can you move or should I go and get some help?"

Anne knew there could be no mistaking who that voice belonged to, Ann Walker who she was supposed to be going on a date with was her rescuer. So she mused their date was ruined before they had even gone on it, just her luck the one thing she had been looking forward to. A coughing fit came over her and she sat up spitting out more blood to the side of her. She heard a gasp of breath from Ann and put her head down in shame. 

Ann felt shocked as she realised it wasn't a man who was in front of her it was the woman she had been crushing over for days. Her date on Sunday which she had really been looking forward to was currently sat in front of her bloodied and bruised. Oh poor Anne, what on earth had happened to her. Never mind all the questions could wait until they were back at the house. Ann decided she was going to look after her and patch her up. 

"Anne where are you hurt,can you move, can you ride on my horse?" Ann realised she was firing questions at the other woman but she was trying to stay in control and not let her anxiety run away with her.

"I think I have possibly got concussion, bruised or fractured ribs, a broken nose and sprained or broke something in my hand. I was attacked by two men with sticks. I tried to defend myself but they were determined to hurt me, " she fought back a sob as she whispered the last part.

Ann looked over the hand and asked Anne if she could remove the cravat from round her neck, she was very gentle and made a loop in it. She then supported Annes wrist and placed it inside the makeshift sling and supported her in standing up. The rain started to fall and Anne started to shiver. 

Ann took her jacket off and put it around the shoulders of the other woman putting the hood on her head. She was more petite than Anne and knew it wouldn't fit her if she tried to put it on her arms. "Do you think you could get on Lexy, its forecast heavy rain and I want to try and get you back to my house before it starts. I will help you up and sit behind to hold onto you if you need me to err want me to. If that's not ok I could walk with Lexy while you ride her." Ann was starting to get flustered.

After helping Anne up onto the horse she got herself up and sat in front of Anne taking the reins. They set off at a quick trot, Anne put her hand around Anns waist to steady herself and leaned her head into Anns back for the short journey. 

Ann wanted to talk to Anne but knew the other woman was hurting emotionally and physically. There would be time when they got home, they weren't far now only a few minutes. The rain had started to fall harder and both women were soon shivering in the cold weather. Anne cuddled into Ann to keep some of the heat between them. Ann leaned back slightly so they were almost spooning on the horse. 

Ann had never been so relieved to see the house and stables in her life. She rode to the front door and tied Lexys reins to the fence panel. Gently she helped Anne down from the animal and took her by the arm supporting her inside.

James came in from the kitchen and helped Anne to the sofa. She weakly smiled at James and uttered thanks before laying back closing her eyes. She was embarrassed that Ann had to see her like this, her usual cool confident manner replaced by the shell of the woman she had become in the last hour. She was exhausted, cold, wet and in agony but it was the thought of appearing weak in Anns eyes that was causing her the most upset.

"James I want you to take Lexy to the stables, check everything is ok over there and then you are dismissed for the evening." Nodding his head in courtesy towards the two women he left the house.

"Now I will tend to your wounds, run you a bath and get you some painkillers. You might need to go to the hospital, I will drive you if that's what you would like." Anne shook her head, "no hospital, I'll be fine soon enough."

"We need to report this to the Police, I will get you my phone. Why did they attack you, nobody is safe while they are going about beating lone women up." Anne looked down at her feet and told Ann about the man accusing her of sleeping with his wife. "And did you err you know err sleep with his wife." Ann blushed furiously while asking the question. " He thinks I did, maybe I did but it's a bit of an over reaction don't you think assaulting me like this." Anne looked so sad Ann felt sorry for her.

" Do you want tea or coffee to warm you up?" Anne looked at the younger woman who wanted to look after her but she just wanted to go home, it had been an awful day and besides she wasn't used to being looked after by anyone. 

" Am I not disturbing you or stopping you from err whatever you do. I will be fine at home if you could drop me off or get me a taxi please." Anne didn't want to be a burden.

" Who is at your home to look after you? Do you want me to ring them and tell them what's happened today."

" Nobody is at my house it's just I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have done today." 

"Anne you are not inconveniencing me and you should not be alone tonight. Now I will get my first aid kit and tend to some of the wounds. Make you some soup so you can take the painkillers and run you a bath. I have got some clothes Catherine keeps here that might fit you and see how you feel in a bit about going to the hospital. Now let's get the fire on shall we."

The room was warm within minutes, the log burner was large and threw out lots of heat. Ann tended to the minor cuts and was very gentle in her care. She gave Anne the painkillers and ran her a bath. Ann helped Anne take her shirt and trousers off and left the room when she went to take off her underwear. Anne chuckled at how Ann looked away when undoing the top button of her trousers, she was adorable. The bath was was heavenly, she ached all over but it felt good to be in the hot bubbly water.

When she came downstairs in a jumper and jogging bottoms Ann paused the tv, "Do you want to watch Love Island with me?" "Errr I don't really watch things like that but if that's what you want to watch please don't let me stop you." Ann didn't want to watch the programme if it wasn't to Annes taste. Eventually they compromised in watching QI and enjoying Sandi Toksvigs witty humour.

They then settled into a comfortable silence watching Killing Eve and eating the pasta Ann had cooked for them. Anns phone buzzed, it was a message off Catherine.  
' So are you ready for the date I mean lunch on Sunday. What are you wearing to see the infamous Anne Lister, no knickers if she has her way lol xx.' 

Ann didn't want to tell Catherine about the assault, she thought Anne would prefer to keep it private. 'Believe it or not I bumped into her whilst riding Lexy and we are having tea together right now. I will tell you how it goes but up until now she has been nothing but charming , she really is lovely xx".

'Have you two kissed or even scissored yet?'. Ann read Catherine's message and rolled her eyes, her friend had been reading too much on Google.


	7. All I Ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Annes get to know each other better.

Anne spent her first night in the spare room at Anns house, Crows Nest, exhausted, the events of the day were confusing and she needed to think about what had happened to try and make sense of it. The meeting with Catherine and the excitement about meeting up with Ann, the beating off the two men and then being rescued by Ann. One of the things she was struggling with was trying to work Ann out, she was shy and hesitant one minute then fiery and asserting herself in the next. 

Ann had helped her get undressed as she still couldn't move her fingers without shooting pains running up her hand. Again Ann averted her eyes whilst helping her to undress, it was so refreshing to meet someone shy and innocent. Anne lay in bed thinking about the strange turn of events over the past few weeks of her life. Perhaps province had declared she was to meet and have a connection with Ann Walker.

They had both shared glances at each other while they thought the other woman wasn't looking and Anne certainly liked what she saw. Even in the state she was currently in she couldn't deny her attraction to Ann. Obviously she had seen Ann glancing at her and concluded the poor woman was obviously a bit in love with her. 

During the afternoon whilst Anne slept on the settee Ann had driven to her house and picked up clothes, a journal, a toothbrush and Argus, Annes beloved dog. She let herself in with the key and had a sneaky peak around Annes home. Ann vowed to look after Anne until she felt better and insisted she convalesce at her house, Anne agreed, she was curious about this woman and felt a strong connection with her that she hadn't felt with anyone since she had first met Mary.

Anne sent a message to John saying she was staying at the Walker house with Argus for a few days and to let her know if he needed anything. Argus enjoyed spending his time playing with Anns dogs and being fussed over at the stables all afternoon.

Anns phone pinged again, Catherine had been texting her all day. ' So have you and Anne kissed yet or you know cough cough lol x'. There were gifs at the end of the message, one of lips making a kissing action and sound. The other of two pairs of scissors opening and closing on top of each other, Ann smirked, subtle as always Catherine. ' No I think she wants to take things slow, she hasn't mentioned anything yet, thanks for the gifs x'

Ann looked at Anne fast asleep on the settee. Her poor brutalised body seemed worse today and Ann had given her the strong painkillers she took for her weakened spine, they had knocked Anne out within a few minutes. She's bloody stubborn Ann mused, refusing to go to the hospital and insisting she will be alright. 

' So is it the usual lesbian thing of meeting on the first date, sleeping together on the second and moving in on the third? Only she has moved in and you haven't even kissed yet. Come on Ann what do you think she is going to do? Bite you? Have some courage and you make the first move. Let me know how you get on x'

Anne woke to find Ann watching Love Island, anything but this nonsense please she silently pleaded. It really was rubbish but she kept quiet, Ann obviously liked it and heavens have mercy it only had 10 minutes or so left to go until it finished. Another text pinged on Anns phone and she smirked answering it, her whole face lit up in a radiant smile. Hmmm Anne thought I could get used to waking up to that smile.

Ann made chilli and rice, Anne had to keep stopping to sip water as the chilli burnt her mouth and lips and Ann kept apologising for making her something spicy. Anns voices started to berate her, damn it Ann she thought your so stupid and inconsiderate. Anne could see the younger woman's upset and reassured her she was fine and thought it was so tasty. 

" So would you like to watch a musical with me Anne? I just feel in the mood for something cheery and musicals always make me smile." Anne wasn't keen on musicals but again was happy to watch one for Anns sake. " Of course, I will watch anything you want." 

Ann went and found the musicals section on Sky tv and then went to get popcorn and crisps. They both sat on the settee with the snacks in the middle of them flicking through the films. 

" When I was little I always wanted to be a Disney princess and for a prince to sweep me off my feet. What about you Anne, what did you want to be?" 

Anne smirked " I wanted to be the prince sweeping the princess off her feet. What about now, do you still want a prince to sweep you off your feet?" Anne looked at the girl intently wondering if she had misread the connection between them.

" No now I want to be the princess who gets swept off her feet by ..." Ann let her gaze drop to the floor and was blushing furiously. Have some courage Ann she willed herself. "By another princess." Ann had barely managed to whisper the last words out and was clearly embarrassed. Anne smiled, no she hadn't misread the younger woman.

" Phantom of the Opera is one of my favourite musicals, it is one of the greatest love stories ever told and I really resonated with it when I was younger. Ann selected the film to download. "How so Anne?" 

Anne looked at Ann and then down at her hands. " I always felt a sense of being alienated amongst my peers and society. I felt the pressures of society to dress in a certain way whilst longing to wear suits and trousers. They are more practical and comfortable too." Ann had to smile at Annes indignant pout about the trousers.

" I have been called queer, repulsive and a freak as well as many other names that are just as bad and it hurts Ann, every time it hurts and I have to rise above it. Women tell me they are embarrassed to be seen with me, that I am too masculine. I am OK to have sex with but not to be seen with, I am a dirty secret that they don't want people to know about. I had to hide away and not reveal my true nature for fear of being shunned, ridiculed or even this happening." With that Anne had thrown her hands up gesturing at her bruised face and body.

" I am not taken seriously at board meetings about the farm and surrounding lands because of my sex. I am constantly having my heart broken by women who want to have an affair with me but never settle down with me or get married. The Phantom longs for love and acceptance just as much as I do." Annes voice broke, her head dropped and a tear slid down her face.

Ann took Annes hand in her and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance. There wasn't anything she could think of to say to the older woman that sounded adequate to stop the hurt and torment.She used her thumb to gently swipe the tear from Annes face and hooked two fingers under Annes chin gently lifting her head up until those beautiful brown eyes gazed upon her. 

"I can't speak about any of the other women hurting you but I can assure that won't happen with me. I want to kiss you and hold you and you know eventually when it feels right err make love to you." Ann was stunned at how forward and confident she was being with Anne, she felt empowered around her in fact she felt like she could take on the world with Anne Lister at her side.

" Now the film is on and I hope your not a talker whilst it's playing, if you have anything to say say it now or just pause the film, ok? Now let's just watch a nice film together shall we." Anne stared at the woman in front of her and laughed, she was a perfect combination of shy and feisty. 

The women watched the Phantom and enjoyed it, again they were stealing glances at each other and smiling. There was no rush they both sensed something was going to happen and were content to let things play out between them. They both reached for the popcorn at the same time and their fingers brushed against each other. When the song All I ask of you started to play Anne leaned over and took Anns hand, gently she pressed a kiss to the underside of the wrist.

" All I ask of you Ann Walker is not to hurt me, I'm not as strong as you think. Well I am obviously but sometimes I'm not." Ann had watched Anne go through a different range of emotions as she had said this, shy, defeated, bluffing and finally honesty. 

"All I ask of you Anne Lister is that you are honest with me about things, I suffer with my anxiety so have patience and try and be understanding. Also as I am not as worldly wise as you and want to take things slow and obviously that you don't sleep with anyone else." 

Due to Annes mouth still being sore Ann gently kissed her cheek and her hand. She placed her arm around Annes shoulders and they snuggled up together watching the end of the film.

A few months later and Ann thought back to when Anne moved in, it's funny how Catherine was nearly right she mused. Anne had moved in and not returned to live on the farm, she had spent the first two nights in the guest bedroom before sleeping in Anns bed with her. 

They had shared their first kiss in the kitchen at Crows Nest when Anne took her by the hand and slow danced with her to Adele's Make You Feel My Love whilst making pancakes together. The kiss was like a firework party going off all around her and Ann felt a little lightheaded afterwards. It was amazing and Ann couldn't stop herself from kissing Anne at every given opportunity.

They first made love a week later when Anne had fully recuperated from her injuries, she didn't want Ann to see any bruises or marks on her. It was literally breathtaking, she felt on fire and that her whole body responded to Annes magical touch. Her orgasm coursed through her and Ann told Anne she loved her for the first time. 

Ann realised she didn't get her Disney princess that she had always longed for. She got someone much better in Anne Lister who had become her entire world in the time they had been together. She made her feel safe, loved and Ann completely trusted her.

When they went out to The Shibden or Jacks Anne Lister only had eyes for Ann Walker and vice versa. Some women tried to warn Ann off Anne but she didn't listen. Yes Anne had made mistakes but that was before they were together. Life was good thought Anne, even better now I have Ann to spend my evening out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please feel free to comment x


End file.
